


Grand Jeté

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Predator/Prey, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Grand Jeté

"See him there?" Harry pointed at a thin, blond dancer, standing second from the left on the stage.

"You have excellent taste, Mr Potter." Severus took out his opera glasses and spent the entire performance watching the lithe young man, his tights leaving little to the imagination.

The man leapt through the air, his legs spread wide and Harry turned back to look at Severus with a grin. 

"Just think what we'll be able to do with someone that flexible."

Severus had no trouble imagining it. "You'll approach him after the performance?"

"I'll Apparate us straight into the playroom."

"Excellent."


End file.
